custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Taran-Nui
History When the Great Beings was in making of Mata Nui, three other Great Beings were making their own Great Spirit robot, Taran-Nui. The Great Being didn’t want anyone but the ones that they tell, to know about the Taran-Nui so they made the it to Camouflage and transform in to a planet. The only people that know about the it are the Makuta and some Ko and Av Matoran. The beings brought some Matoran to Taran-Nui to make their new home and the being made their own Maotran and made them protectors: Saido the Toa of Fire, Sanuiy Toa of Water, Icepool Toa of Ice, and Melldo the Toa of Plasma. Great Taran War 24,000 years after the Great Beings made Taran-Nui, Toa Melldo wanted to rule Taran-Nui, so he made some of the Matoran in to Shadow Matoran and/or Shadow Toa. Melldo gotten the Makuta to fight along with him. Melldo and the Makuta first taken over Ko-Taran Suva. The other Toa was not happy of what Melldo have don. The Toa tried fighting off the Makuta but they fail, so the Matoran went to help the Toa, it was a deadly battle with the Toa and Matoran against the Makuta, Melldo and others. Years later the Matoran and Toa was winning and it was Saido fighting against his brother Melldo. It was a nether forgetting battle of brother but Saido was losing until Icepool step in the way and use his body as a shield. Saido was now filled with rage and grab Melldo by the neck the throw him in to molten Protodermis. The War was ended and lost many Toa and Matoran. Siado and Senuiy was not know to be found. Now, 3,000 Year later after the war, the Dark Hunters and other Makuta came to Taran-Nui and have now taken over. Landscape & Lacation Taran-Nui (Island) Ta-Taran: '''Known to be the core of makers, crafter and blacksmith, it is a place where scientist make new things and mechanic fixing veiculos. It as well have a Great Temple (Note: the great temple is in a volcano) and it is the HQ of the Brotherhood of Heroes in Taran-Nui. '''Lebo-Taran: Formerly know as Le-Taran but both Bo and Le-Matoran put there home as one and have two level, the upper level is where most of the Le-Matoran live and as well where they test there new airships and the lower level is where the Bo-Matoran live, they try and keep the trees and plant live growing and stay alive. Vo-Taran: (making) Ponu-Taran: Like Lebo, Ponu-Taran was both Onu-Taran and Po-Taran until they became one because of 2 Turaga. Now it is known to be the biggest part of Taran-Nui, The place have 4 level, The top level is called the same name of the lacation Ponu-Taran but was shotly called Ponu, The middle 2 are called Delta and Omega and the bottom level is called Black-Sun. All 4 level are home of 4 different type of Matoran. *'Ponu (Po-Taran)': Home of Taran-Nui Kolhii world tournament and a lot of other games. The pleace have a vehicles testing ground to test maney land vehicles. The place as well have the Taran Po-Suva and was where Soldon, Yuku and Mokla became Toas. *'Delta (De-Taran)': Delta is the level mostly for weapon making and vehicle making, it is known to be Onu-Taran best city and known to be the home of the De-Matoran This level can take anyone to other part of Taran-Nui (planite). *'Omega (Death-Level/Fe-Taran)': Once Omega was a normal pleace and was known to be the home of the Fe-Matoran until the wars change everything. The traders hardly have any fights but some still get killed. Omega have wars for a long time from the Great Taran War to now and it is known as Death-Level. *'Black-Sun (Onu-Taran)': The Black-Sun is one of the worst and dangerous part of Taran-Nui. It is mostly the home of the Dark Hunters and the Makuta. Matoran can hardly work and hardly can come in and out of Black-Sun. The place have the worst bare in Taran-Nui the Dark Pearl Gears and have Taran Onu-Suva that is known to have Visorak. The pleace as well have the Sevis Cave (that was once known as cocolans mines), where the Sevis live in. Inhabitants Matoran The Matoran are mostly everywhere in Taran-Nui and they have many shape and form. Mostly none of the Matoran are the same but not just the body and color but there build as well. Rahi and Creatures *Sevis *Hahnah *Ash Bear *Lightning Bug Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:User:ShadowWolfHount